Pokemon Power
by BuzzBaybe
Summary: The new mews are not only fused with the strangest creatures in the world but each has one like a pet that can change into a normal pet; but that's not all… /Complete summary inside/ Characters made by me
1. Call it a start

Summary: The new mews are not only fused with the strangest creatures in the world but each has one like a pet that can change into a normal pet; but that's not all, now there's not only a girls' team but also a guy's team… would they be able to fight together? Would something come from this? And most important; would they have what it takes to take down their common enemy? Join me to discover this on: Pokemon Power

Chapter 1: Call it a start

It was they birthday; both were really excited as they opened the huge box and inside were two kitties; one was black with a white spot in the head and the other was gray with black stripes

"Aren't you the cutest thing" said one girl

This girl had short blond hair and blue eyes and took the gray one

"How are you gonna call it Annie?" asked their mother

"I'm gonna call it Shadow!" said the girl (Annie)

"Well I'm gonna stay with this one!" said the other girl

As her sister she had blond hair but hazel eyes and took the black one

"Say Cathy… how are you gonna name it?" asked Annie

"She'll be Luna" said the girl (Cathy)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The clock was ringing really loud; she woke up and turn it off, when she did so her cat walked to her holding a card

"Thanks Luna" said her

"You finally wake up Cathy" said a female voice

She looked to her tween; they were both teenagers by now and their relationship wasn't the same as before

"You're the one who wakes too early Annie" said Cathy

"Whatever… we have work today" said Annie

"Yeah; I know" said Cathy

Annie left the room; all the time she was followed by her cat; Cathy got dressed and took Luna and a pendant that was in her bag and putted in her pocket

"Seems like is a new day; huh Luna?" said Cathy

"Nya" said Luna

She walked downstairs where Annie and her older sister where waiting; this teen was a year older than them… she had long chestnut colored hair and light blue eyes

"You came down" said the girl

"Not you two Sarah" said Cathy

"Came on… we gotta hurry" said her (Sarah)

The three sisters walked throw the streets; the people that saw them were whispering things about the three cats that walked in front of their owners; Luna the black cat, Shadow the gray striped cat and Chandelle the tiger-like cat. These three cats, together with a low amount of animals were known as 'soul pets'; these kind of new creatures had to stay all the time with their owners because of a soul link that was made as soon as they were named

"Aren't they gonna stop whispering?" asked Annie

"Well; it's not that usual to see 'soul pets' in places like this" said Sarah

"Yet it's kind of disgusting that they keep talking about us" said Annie

"They aren't speaking of us but of our so called pets" said Cathy

"Easy for you to say; now even my friends avoid me" said Annie

"Just get over it; they would probably come back when these thing became something for day and day life" said Sarah

"Great, side with leaf!" said Annie

"Stop teasing psychic" said Cathy

"Stop fighting you two" said Sarah

Both sweat dropped and kept walking until they reach the building were the others were; when they walked in a red haired teen with a dog and a black haired teen with a violet lizard stopped cleaning the place to see them

"Mary, Becky! You came early" said Sarah

"We though to came early so to get everything ready" said the red haired (Becky)

"Actually she made me come" said the black haired (Mary)

"Is anyone else here?" asked Cathy

"Vivian is in the kitchen with Tom" said Becky

"Well; I'll go help them as soon as I got my uniform" said Cathy

She went to the changing room; her sisters went there a little later and soon the three came with their waitress uniforms; Cathy's was a pale green with creamy yellow details, Annie's was pale violet with purple details and Sarah's was light blue with white blue details… also Becky's was pale orange with black details and Mary's was 'indigo' with red details

As said Cathy went to the kitchen where she saw a brown haired teen that would have Sarah's age; her uniform was creamy white with orange details; in front of her it was a window where you could see a horse

"Hi Vivian!" said Cathy

She turned to see the teen and smiled

"Hi Cathy… wanna help me?" asked the other (Vivian)

"Of course" said Cathy

"Well; thanks" said Vivian

Cathy giggled and started cocking with Vivian; they were both great cookers and everyone knew that

"Something smells good" said a male voice

Both turned to see a guy with green hair

"Hi Tom" said Cathy

"You're here" said the guy (Tom)

She giggled and nodded making the guy blush a little and Vivian laugh at the reaction and he glared at her

"Hey! What's up?" said a female voice

The three turned to see a teen with a green reptile (we don't know what it is) she had long blond hair and green eyes; her uniform was light green with red details

"Oh, hi Jessica" said Cathy

"Hi Cathy!" said the girl (Jessica)

"It's everyone here?" asked Vivian

"Yeah… Let's open this place" said Jessica

"She's right" said Cathy

Tom went out and changed the sign from closed to Open

"I still don't think it would get much people" said Vivian

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Sarah

"Why do you say that?" asked Jessica

"Well… just see that there's a group here" said Cathy

"Oh" said Jessica

That day was more moved than they thought; the people came not only for the food but also to see the pets that were there; a white cat was looking throw the window without anyone noticing; it was staring at Cathy and her cat and then it walked away… it walked to a place near that spot where a guy with gray hair and blue eyes and a guy with black hair and gray eyes were waiting for it

"It's back" said the black haired

The gray haired guy got the cat and a purple aura started shining

"We found one of them" said the gray haired

The other guy made a grin as he petted a robin that was with him

"Things are going to get interesting around here; don't you think Alex?" asked the gray haired

"I think so too; Leo" said the black haired (Alex)

-Meanwhile-

Cathy looked to the window like if she had saw something but there was nothing there

"Are you ok Cathy?" asked Jessica

"It's nothing" said Cathy

She kept doing what she was doing; 'maybe it was my imagination' thought Cathy… but it wasn't just that; but she couldn't know


	2. 2 first sigh L & Nat and N

Chapter 2: Double first sigh love and the first appearance of 'Nature' and 'Night'

He was walking throw the streets towards the park where he would meet with Leo once more

"Can you look for him by the sky Tekko?" asked him

The robin made a nod and started flying; but couldn't find him and went down again; he sighed and decided to look somewhere to stay

At the same time a blond haired girl and her black cat were arriving at the same park by the other entrance; she was wearing her usual clothed now and was looking for a spot to take a break from everything

"Say Luna… would you tell me if you find a good spot?" asked her

"Nya!" said Luna

"I supposed you'll say that" said Cathy

She found a place at the same time as he did; and what's more… it was the same place!

Both stopped walking realizing that someone else was there

'I have a strange feeling' though Cathy

'This girl' though him

He looked her up and down; Tekko started spinning over her head and Luna was doing the same around him… the robin felt something and flew in front of her; she left it land in her finger

"You're so cute" said Cathy

He now was staring at her; it was like a thing got down from a movie… That meaning that she was like the prettiest girl he ever saw; Tekko even let her pet its head and it wasn't something really that common; she turned to look at him and made a smile making the guy blush

"Does this little guy have a name?" asked Cathy

"Its name is Tekko" said him

"Nice name… I'm Cathy and that is my cat Luna" said Cathy

"Well I'm Alex" said him

"Nice to meet you two" said Cathy

He nodded and she took her cat in her arms

"Well; we gotta go… see you again!" said Cathy

She walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts and his robin… 'Who are you? Why do I have the feeling that I know you?' thought Alex; yet he couldn't answer those questions

She had something to think about too; this guy… he wasn't an ordinary guy; 'you're surrounded by mystery; Alex' thought Cathy

Luna looked at her owner knowing well what she was thinking and looked back as she could

"That robin was a 'soul pet'; wasn't it Luna?" asked Cathy

Luna nodded and she made a half smile; this was getting interesting per sure…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The reason why Leo wasn't in the park was because he was looking for that girl that his cat saw the other day but there wasn't any luck for him; he did saw a girl that was pretty much the same but it wasn't that girl… maybe a relative of her but not what he was looking for… he was going to give up when he heard a voice

"What are you doing?" asked one

"I'm gonna get it down" said the other

"Don't play around you're gonna fall!" said the first one

He got there and saw two girls, one was brown haired with pink eyes and the other was blond haired with hazel eyes; the second one was in a three branch trying to took a kitty that was sucked there

"Come here little guy" she said

Her voice sounded so sweet that the kitty didn't doubt in walking to her; strangely enough a black cat with a white spot was next to her and she handed the kitty to it that took the little thing with its mouth

"Take it down Luna" she said

The black cat nodded and got down the tree but, when it was doing so the branch where she was collapsed; he rushed at a high speed and cached her so she wouldn't fall

"Are you ok?" asked Leo

She opened her eyes, that were closed, and nodded… he let her in the ground

"Thank you very much" said her

He didn't say a thing, he couldn't… she was such a beautiful girl

"I might thank you" said the other girl

"It was not that big of a deal" said her

"But you could have gotten injured by that… I'm sorry" said the other

"Don't worry; I'm fine" said her

He just looked at her… she was not only cute but kind too; and suddenly he noticed the cat, it was the one that his cat saw; that'll mean that she was the one he was looking for

"Sure about that? I mean that was a high fall" said Leo

"Yeah… pretty much; bout could've been worse" said her

He nodded, he was starting to thank that he hadn't gone earlier

"Oh my name is Peony by the way" said the other girl

"I'm Cathy; nice to meet you" said her

He was trying to record that name in his mind; he knew he was falling for a complete strange but couldn't help it

"Hey… mind if I ask your name?" asked Cathy

"I'm Leo" said Leo

"Well I'm Cathy and that it's my cat Luna… I see you have a cat too" said Cathy

"Huh? Oh… Emet it's not the social kind" said Leo

"I see" said Cathy

A sound from her phone made her open the thing and look at it with a strange face

"I gotta go" said Cathy

She left and suddenly his phone ringed, it was a call from Alex

"What's up?" said Leo

"You gotta came here Leo; Nicolas is missing" said Alex

"What?!" asked Leo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did that happened?" asked Cathy

"We don't know… she went out to buy some things and didn't came back" said Vivian

"There's something more" said Tom

"What's that?" asked Cathy

"One of those aliens appeared" said Tom

"I see" said Cathy

A green aura surrounded her and Luna; she put her hand in her wrist where she had a mark in the shape of a leaf

"Soul link; activated!" said Cathy

The green aura turned into a green light, when it was of she was transformed. She had a creamy yellow dress with green details, her hair had a green lock with a pair of Lafeon's ears and her eyes were green, also she had a green leaf shaped tail … as for Luna; it turned into a Lafeon

"I'm gonna find her" said Cathy

She left the place with Luna at a high speed; she stopped when she realized that she couldn't get to them without Annie and her psychic abilities; but a feeling made her look around

"You noticed" said a male voice

A guy in a white overcoat with purple details, his hair was a greyish violet an had horns that where white, he also had a violet tail in the back

"Who are you?" asked Cathy

"I could ask the same" said him

"Pff… the name is Nature" said Cathy

"Well… I'm Night" said him

Lafeon was like shaking in fear; she could feel a very strong aura from somewhere… she looked at her left and saw Mewtwo floating beside this guy

"Wow!" said Cathy

He made a half smile and looked to the Lafeon that was now hidden behind her owner leg; she turned and took it in her arms

"Relax" said Cathy

Her voice sounded somehow familiar but when he saw Lafeon relaxing just like she said he remembered Cathy… now that he looked her properly she was a lot like her

"Well if it isn't my favorite fox!" said another male voice

They turned and saw an alien; sorry but I'm too lazy to describe the alien, imagine him like Kisshu but with brown eyes; that was floating in the air

"Nexis!" said Cathy

"You know him?" asked Night (He's actually Leo)

"Unfortunately I do" said Cathy

"Don't be so mean leafy" said Nexis

She sweat dropped but got back to her normal face

"How can you say so!" said Cathy

Nexis changed his face into a confused expression just like Leo did; 'What's wrong with her?' thought Nexis… Leo, however, was now looking from the girl to the alien and vice versa 'what's happening here?' thought Leo


End file.
